SkyDoesMinecraft
SkyDoesMinecraft (real name Adam) is an immensely popular Minecraft YouTuber who is famous for calling gold "Budder" and hating Minecraft ''squids. He is one of the famous ''Minecraft ''group, Team Crafted. His ''Minecraft name is SkythekidRS because when he played Runescape, his IGN was Skythekid . The RS stands for Runescape. He had an old youtube account and uploaded lots of games such as Runescape to his original channel JinTheDemon. His channel started as a spinoff when someone suggested him to play it and the first episode of his Minecraft Let's Play series, SkydoesMinecraft, came out. He is also famous for playthroughs of Minecraft Custom Maps or Parkour Maps with his friends, MinecraftUniverse, Deadlox, AntVenom, CavemanFilms, BajanCanadian, JeromeASF, and more. He also made a song called "New World," animated by SlamaCow. In Adam's video "Real talk", he says that he was overweight as a kid and always got bullied. There was little support from his family and he was told by doctors that he was extremly overweight and that it could kill him. He became very depressed but he said that watching youtube videos made him happy and he got through it. Since then he has lost lots of weight and he started youtube to make people laugh and to cheer people up. With 6 million subscribers and counting, SkyDoesMinecraft is the 25th most subscribed channel on YouTube and is one of the fastest growing gaming channels on Youtube. He currently lives in Los Angeles, California. 'Sky Does Minecraft Series' Sky's Houses '-SkyHub 1.0' Sky's first video in Minecraft Beta 1.3_01 in which he was rather new to Minecraft. He made a small little hole in the ground along with a failed attempt to guard it with cacti. The hole was named "SkyHub", and he improved his hole, with his super douchebag roomate, the chicken until it somehow got deleted by itself. '-SkyHub 2.0' When his original world somehow got deleted by itself, Sky created a new world, this time building an actual house instead of a hole. This was named SkyHub 2.0. He got a lot further then he did in his original SkyHub world, building a Nether portal and such. However, when he updated his Minecraft to Beta 1.8.1 (Adventure Update), everything he had in his inventory disappeared, and Sky burned down SkyHub 2.0 and created a new world, starting over again. '-SkyHub 3.0' In Sky's third Minecraft World, he created a giant, extravagant treehouse-type of base. This time it was a total success, and he didn't have to start a new world. However, the series very unexpectedly ended with episode 36. The viewers weren't warned anything about the sudden end of the series, and no one has ever heard a news from SkyDoesMinecraft himself of the reason the series has ended. -'Common Quotes' *Jason I'm startled! *Fluffy! *Hahaha, what the fuck! *SWIM BITCH SWIM! *That's Buddertaztic *I'm gonna give you background music... *So beautiful! *Friendship. *FLUFFY DAT POPE Of POWERMOVES *We can talk about this! *Don't do dis. *Ty's left foot. *Truce. *Don't let the Mudkip win! *Untamable! *Oh my God... *Pro status! Pro status! *Let's just talk, you're good at negotiation, right? *It's so majestic... *Bodil40! *I regret nothing! *FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOM! *AHHHHHHH!!!!! *Feeesh *Mom! Are you proud of me?! Mom?! *I REGRET NOTHING *I love Ty *All in favor of voting _____ off the island *BRREEEEEEEEEE!! *SkyLox *We can talk about this! *You did good! *I lived a good life! ��Jereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeme! ����Breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! . you know what ... Category:Players Category:Team Crafted Members